<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inside this fortress of love, we are invincible by Zephies_world</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095459">Inside this fortress of love, we are invincible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephies_world/pseuds/Zephies_world'>Zephies_world</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephies_world/pseuds/Zephies_world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night at the Peralta-Santiago household, which means sweets, popcorn, childish antics and oh yeah - watching a movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inside this fortress of love, we are invincible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, dad, you have to put the chairs like this!” <br/>Mac cried out, swatting Jake’s hands away and pushing the chair towards the couch. Jake laughed and rolled his eyes. <br/>“Mac, I’ve been building blanket forts since before you were born – I think I know how to arrange the chairs.” He stated. <br/>Jake, Amy, Mac and Alice were preparing for their movie night, and decided they would watch their movie selection in the comfort and warmth of a blanket fort. Movie night was always fun when it was just Jake and Amy, but now they had Alice and Mac it was even better. More chaotic, for sure – popcorn was bound to get everywhere, and someone’s drink was going to get spilled and maybe it would take them a while to watch a film they all wanted to see – but so much fun. It had turned into a Peralta-Santiago tradition, so on the last weekend of every month, the four of them would snuggle up together under mountains of pillows and blankets and enjoy a film or two. </p>
<p>“Your dad’s a pro at making dens, Mac. Why don’t you let him give you a few tips?” Amy interjected from the kitchen, where she was keeping an eye on the popcorn forming in the microwave and organising the gummy worms and chocolates into four different bowls. Mac sighed, but soon smiled and looked over at Jake, who’d taken a step back to watch his son try (and fail) to put up a blanket over his haphazardly placed chairs. <br/>“Okay, yeah, dad – you’re better at this. Please can you help?” Mac asked.<br/>“Sure I can, buddy. Watch…” Jake replied, pushing the chairs straighter against the couch and some a little nearer the TV so he could drape the blankets over everything. Mac giggled with glee as he and Jake pulled the blankets tight and secured them with clips to the chairs. <br/>Alice stumbled into the room, under a pile of cushions and pillows. Mac rushed over and grabbed some, trying to share the weight to stop his sister getting smothered. <br/>“Thanks, Macaroni!” she said, muffled by the mountain of pillows she was carrying. Mac and Alice dropped the pile of cushions next to the den, and one by one they pulled them inside through the gap Jake had left when he arranged the chairs. They placed the pillows neatly against the couch, and stretched out the super fluffy, super warm blankets that would be used for snuggling. <br/>“Do you think we need more?” Alice inquired. Mac shook his head. <br/>“I think we’re good – plus, we’re all wearing our comfiest pyjamas!” he said. <br/>“That’s true,” Alice agreed. “And we can always go get more pillows and stuff if we want.” She added, plumping up a few of the cushions. </p>
<p>Jake and Amy crawled in not long after that, with the sweets and popcorn and hot chocolate. Taking charge of the remote, Jake switched on the TV and settled down against the pillows and wrapped himself up in a blanket like a burrito. <br/>“So, any ideas on what we should watch?” he asked, putting an arm around his daughter, who was leaning against him and tugging on his blanket. “I was thinking – “ <br/>“We are not watching Die Hard, Jake!” Amy cut in, knowing exactly what her husband would suggest. Jake let out an exaggerated huff of disappointment, but smirked at Amy, who bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. <br/>“Okay, so no Die Hard… maybe we could watch an animated film?” Jake suggested. Mac and Alice nodded vehemently. <br/>“That’s a much better idea.” Amy agreed. “What cartoon film do you two want to watch?” she asked, turning to Mac and Alice, who were sandwiched in-between her and Jake. <br/>“My friend watched this one about dragons last weekend – she said it was really good!” Alice chimed in. <br/>“Oh that sounds cool!” Mac cried. Amy smiled and glanced over at Jake, who was already scrolling through Netflix, guessing that he knew what film Alice was talking about. <br/>“Well, that settles it then! That was easier than last time…” she said. Alice and Mac shared a look and stifled laughter – the last movie night ended with popcorn absolutely everywhere, down the cracks of the couch, under the rug, in their slippers, and all because Mac and Alice fought over the TV remote as they couldn’t decide on a movie they both wanted to see. It was, truthfully, very funny, but they did spend most of that evening finding rouge pieces of popcorn. </p>
<p>“Ah-ha! I found it.” Jake declared. Mac and Alice let out a little cheer and clapped their hands excitedly. Amy grinned and Jake pressed play on the movie, turning up the volume to make it feel more like a movie theatre. Their lounge had been changed into their own little cinema. The kids snuggled closer against their parents, occasionally reaching over to the popcorn bowl or sipping from their warm mugs of hot chocolate. As the film went on, Alice and Mac often chimed in with what they thought or copied something they found funny. Jake and Amy just enjoyed watching their kids enjoy the film – the film that honestly they were enjoying too. Jake’s hand snuck over to Alice’s gummy worm bowl, but it was slapped aside without his daughter even having to tear her eyes away from the TV screen. <br/>“MY gummy worms, dad – you have your own!” she cried, indignant and sending him a sideways death glare, with a mischievous grin. Jake sniggered and went to the popcorn bowl instead, taking a big handful. <br/>“Jake, would you be a sensible adult and not steal your daughter’s candy?” Amy asked, mock-scolding him and chuckling at his childish antics. <br/>“Guys be quiet! I thought we were watching a movie, not fighting over candy!” Mac cried out, giggling, before shoving popcorn into his mouth. <br/>“Okay, that’s enough popcorn for you, Macaroni – you’ve eaten most of it!” Amy exclaimed, reaching for the bowl and placing it aside and away from her son. Alice laughed as her brother frowned at his stash of snacks being confiscated. </p>
<p>The end of the film had Alice sobbing quietly and Mac was crying a little too (although he would never admit it), but the four of them loved it all the same. After clearing up the snack bowls, Jake and Amy ushered Mac and Alice off to clean their teeth and get into bed. Amy washed up the bowls and mugs and Jake started taking the den apart and replacing the cushions and blankets onto the couch. <br/>“I love spending time with you guys.” Jake said suddenly, voice quiet and soft. “I love our little family.” <br/>“I love it too, Jake.” Amy replied, putting down the sponge to have her full attention on the honest conversation with her husband. She turned to face him, and watched him fold the blankets up, albeit a little messily, as he continued to talk. <br/>“I used to think that this would never happen to me. I honestly didn’t think I would get as lucky as I am, because I am lucky – I really hit the jackpot with you guys.” He spoke with such raw sincerity and love and honesty that Amy felt her heart would explode into a thousand sunbeams. She tiptoed over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. Jake chuckled. <br/>“I got super lucky too, honey.” Amy whispered into his ear, playing with his curls as she ran her fingers through his hair. Jake sighed contentedly. He always loved it when Amy played with his hair – it seemed to calm him down and acted as a pull back to reality whenever things got overwhelming, like a tough case, or the occasional nightmare about prison. Amy was his rock, and he in turn was hers too. </p>
<p>“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Jake said, almost so quietly that Amy didn’t hear. <br/>“Better than Die Hard?” she asked, expecting him to joke about it and tell her that ‘nothing is better than Die Hard!’ but she was pleasantly surprised when he replied with a gentle,<br/>“Way better than Die Hard.” <br/>“Aw, honey…” Amy was a little lost for words at his earnest reply, and for a moment couldn’t think of anything else to say, so instead spun him around and crashed her lips against his. He reciprocated almost immediately, threading his fingers through her hair. They parted, foreheads still touching, eyes closed and drowning in the golden glow of the love that stoked the fire in their hearts. <br/>“I love you.” Amy breathed out, hands grasping Jake’s pyjama top, as if he were about to disappear. <br/>“I love you too. You make me feel… invincible.” Jake muttered, pulling Amy in for another kiss. They became rougher and more desperate, but before they could take it further, a gagging noise came from nearby, followed by giggling. Jake and Amy jerked away from each other, cheeks heating up as they spun to face their sniggering kids standing in the doorway. <br/>“Are you done? I’d like to be able to sleep tonight.” Mac smirked. Alice gasped dramatically and lightly punched her brother’s arm. <br/>“Mac! Leave them alone – people can kiss if they want to.” She said, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. Jake rolled his eyes and chuckled, before chasing his kids into their rooms, threatening to tickle them into submission if they refused to get into bed. Amy burst out laughing, then gained her composure and joined her husband in the chase after the rouge children.</p>
<p>They were safe here, in this home they had built for themselves, in this fortress they had constructed out of love. It was their protection, their safety, their shield from the rest of the world. Here, no one could touch them. Here, they were invincible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know what you think, and if you have any requests, come find me on tumblr (it's zephies-world) <br/>Thank you!<br/>Zephie xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>